K8
K8 is a professional CAW wrestler and is currently working for [http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/Master_Class_Wrestling_(MCW) MCW]. K8 has won 6 titles in his career so far. K8 is a 4 time World Champion including 3 world titles in MCW and being the first and only MCW wrestler to win the CAW Champion of Champions. K8 is also the was the 4th Triple Crown winner in MCW. K8 has produced many firsts in MCW including being the first MCW Champion, being the MCW champion in the first MCW main CPV (MCW 1), Being the first MCW wrestler to win the CAW Champion of Champions, The first Unified MCW Champion and the Unified MCW Champion for the first online broadcast of an MCW CPV, MCW Bombfire Brawl 2009. K8 also is the only wrestler to win the Unified MCW Championship more than once and holds the record for the shortest Unified MCW Championship reign of 66 seconds. MCW (2003-2007) Golden Knight & teaming with The Android (2003-2005) K8 debuted as a man in a Suit of Armour weighing 150lbs (making him over 400lbs overall) teaming up with The Android also at nearly the same weight, they defeated the 3 Minute Wonders for the MCW Tag Team Championships but their title reign was short lived when the lost the titles a week after to the same team. K8 then started becoming a singles competitor, in late 2003 K8 became the first MCW Champion by defeating Realgam, his reign lasted over 2 months before losing the title to Infernus at MCW 1. K8 stayed out of the title picture for a year before coming back after The Android cost Infernus the MCW Championship at MCW 2. This started a feud between the 2 and Infernus & Derek. The feud was short lived when The Android was released from his MCW Contract. Unmasking & Grand Slam Champion (2005-2007) K8 turned face and fought Varminox in a Mask VS Mask match which he lost, he was able to unmask Varminox anyway before unmasking himself. He changed his ring name to Grondelex for a few months before reverting back to his K8 ring name. K8 won the Grand Slam after winning the MCW International Championship. His title reign was stopped by Damien 666. Final Storylines & Release (2007) K8 started a feud with Deadioblo after repeated beat downs by The Darkness Legion to K8. This storyline was quickly dropped when K8 asked for a release from his contract. Return to MCW (2009-present) Unified MCW Champion & Feud with Collosus (2009-2010) K8 made a shocking return in the Unified MCW Championship tournament by defeating John Maverick in the finals to become the first Unified MCW Champion. K8 made his YouTube debut after he interfered in a Giant Gigantez VS Reali-T match as a heel. He fought C2Z at MCW Bombfire Brawl 2009 for the Unified MCW Championship but lost. He shook C2Z's hand after the match turning him face. The week after Bombfire Brawl, K8 would get attacked by Collosus with a lead pipe before his #1 contenders match. K8 was unable to compete in the match and had to be carried out on a stretcher. Collosus was found unconscious before his handicap match at Christmas Chaos. K8 would be revealed as the sneak attacker. They fought at the Rumble to a double disqualification and then again at MCW 7. The rivalry ended in a Steel Cage match at Ressurexion . Where K8 would win and end the winning streak of Collosus. Pursuit of the Unified MCW Championship (2010-2011) K8 was involved in a triple threat match at MCW Thrive To Survive 2010 against Infernus and then champion Damien 666, the match ended in a count out since all 3 men refused to get back in the ring and continued the fight outside. Damien 666 was stripped of the title and a tournament began to determine a new Unified MCW Champion. K8 went on to win that tournament when he defeated C2Z in the final at MCW Night Of Legends 2010. His title reign lasted a record 66 seconds before D.D Davis cashed in his money in the bank and won the title off K8. K8 returned to CPV after attacking D.D Davis after his Last Man Standing match with Ray Kilik at MCW Last Man Standing hitting the R4 on an exhausted Davis. This brought along a match at MCW Bonfire Brawl 2010 in a No Disqualification match for the Unified MCW Championship. K8 however was defeated by D.D Davis after repeated chair shots. K8 made an appearance at MCW New Year Skirmish 2010 when he and Ray Kilik prevented The Faction getting involved in the main event. K8 was #20 in the Rumble Match at MCW The Rumble 2011 but was eliminated by the eventual winner, Ray Kilik. Various Title Hunts (2011-present) K8 fought C2Z and Chris Grangefield in a triple threat match for the MCW International Championship at MCW 8 ]]after K8 was pinned after an Eagleawe by Grangefield. K8 was one of 6 men to enter MCW's first Elimination Chamber Match at MCW Era 2011 for the Unified MCW Championship. K8 was one of the first few eliminated. K8 teamed up with Derek at MCW Night of Legends 2011 to defeat The Canadian Invasion. K8 made history by becoming the first MCW wreslter to win the CAW Champion of Champions by defeating Sting on the first MCW Webshow, his reign lasted 8 days. At MCW Date With Fate 2011, K8 got a shot at the Unified MCW Championship against Leo Aires but was defeated. K8 got revenge after the match by hitting the R4 on Aires before Adrian J successfully cashed in his Money in the Bank contract to win the Unified MCW Championship off Aires. K8 competed on OCtober 31st 2011 at Blazer's Halloween Havoc Event in a 4-man match for the Xtreme Maverick Award. He was able to make it past Rob Van Dam but was pinned by the eventual winner, Big T. K8 teamed up with with Chris Grangefield and Ray Kilik to defeat The Canadian Invasion in an Elimination 6 Man Tag Match at MCW Revival In Wrestling *'Finisher Moves' **R4 (2009-present) **Steed Buster (2003-2007) *'Signature Moves' **Flying Crescent Kick **Super Steam Roller Championships and Accomplishments *1-time MCW Champion *2-time Unified MCW Champion *1-time CAW Champion of Champions *1-time MCW International Champion *1-time MCW Tag-Team Champion Category:MCW CAW